Never Again
by snow'sangel4now
Summary: A peek into the end of Ginny and Draco's relationship based on Kelly Clarkson's song Never Again


_Never Again_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
>I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me<br>I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
>Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words<em>

Ginny was mad. Boy, was she ever. He walked out on her! Sure, she wasn't supposed to wind up with him anyways, but still. Ginny was a heart-breaker, never a broken-hearted. She was going to do something but what?

_I never read your letter  
>'Cos I knew what you'd say<br>Give me that Sunday school answer  
>Try and make it all OK<em>

Ya, he left her a note. Like that would make it ok. As if! He just was too chicken to say it to her face! Like hello, she was so throwing it in the fire…right now…as soon as she lights a fire…um….

_[Chorus]__  
>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<br>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know  
>You knew exactly what you would do<br>And don't say, you simply lost your way  
>She may believe you but I never will<br>Never again_

But now he was going to pay. It was three years later and she was a somebody. A huge somebody. Definitely not the type of person who would be left the morning after the best night of her life. Ya, she still thought of him and ya she missed him. But admit that, never…well, maybe in a song where he wouldn't know…

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
>A trophy wife, oh how cute<br>Ignorance is bliss  
>But when your day comes, and he's through with you<br>And he'll be through with you  
>You'll die together but alone<em>

He chose to marry that, that, she couldn't even think a word bad enough to describe his wife. Like she even cared about him. NOPE! It's so obvious she's only after his money. Well, enjoy it 'cuz he only chose you because of your name too.

_You wrote me in a letter  
>You couldn't say it right to my face<br>Give me that Sunday school answer  
>Repent yourself away<em> 

She still has the letter. It's all wrinkled now in her drawer. But she's been strong. Hasn't read it. nope! That was the only thing she was proud about when she thought about how their relationship ended…seriously, who walks out on his girlfriend the morning after and just leaves a note to explain why they were through? A person like that needs a lot of nerve.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<br>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know  
>You knew exactly what you would do<br>And don't say, you simply lost your way  
>They may believe you but I never will<br>Never again_

She was fine though. Moving on. Had a really hot date tonight and everything and to top it all off, she just signed on to do an awesome movie. She's gets the guy in it. that's her rule. If she's doing a part, she needs to have a boyfriend in it so she can pretend she knows what a relationship is 'cuz when you haven't had one in years, you do start to forget a little…

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Never again will I hear you<br>Never again will I miss you  
>Never again will I fall to you<br>Never_

She's fine. Just got home from the movie premiere, which went great by the way. She was so gonna be the next big thing and he could just wallow in the misery that he gave her up. She still hasn't opened the letter. Still contemplating burning it but after so many years, she almost feels that she might just want to know…STOP IT GIN! You don't care about what that scum had to say then and you definitely don't care now!

_Never again will I kiss you  
>Never again will I want to<br>Never again will I love you  
>Never<em> 

She never thinks of him anymore. Seriously, ever. She's really moved on. In fact, she's had 3 serious boyfriends (one of which was an almost fiancé). She was definitely done with him. Then why did she still keep that letter? What magical pull did it have? (she knew all about magic, she was a very bright witch, you know).

_[Chorus]__  
>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<br>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know  
>You knew exactly what you would do<br>And don't say, you simply lost your way  
>They may believe you but I never will<br>I never will  
>I never will<em>

_Never again_

She was over it for real. She was determined to not feel anything for anyone ever again. She swore off dating and love and finally she was going to read the letter.

_ Dearest Ginny,_

_ I am so sorry to have to run out on you but as we both know, this wouldn't have been forever anyhow. I am going to miss you all the days of my life but duty calls. How I wish I had your courage to say no to my father about what he wants from me. But I can't. so instead, we are going to have to suffer. Don't dwell on us for it will only break my heart further than it already has been. I love you with all I have and with all I can. I hope we can find a way someday to work it out, if you will ever be able to forgive me for this. _

_All my love, _

_D. Malfoy_


End file.
